ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Wild, Wild World/Animal Shorts
List of episodes from the web series. It is shown on the A Wild, Wild World website and on National Geographic Kids's YouTube Channel. Episodes # Komodo Dragon - 'Juleigh and her friends meet a komodo dragon named Luke who was trying to be the best in Anicity's Hot Dog eating contest. It premiered on August 3, 2019. # '''Barracuda - '''A barracuda named Jeanne requests Juleigh and her friends to check on her teeth after accidentally biting on a big rock. It premiered on August 10, 2019. Cameos include Spiny Lobster, Yellow Stingray and Nurse Shark. # '''Allosaurus - ' After discovering Dinosauropolis for the first time, Juleigh and her friends visit an Allosaurus named Tristan who offers to give them a tour of his city. It premiered on August 17, 2019. #'''Ants '- '''An army of ants plus the queen leader Marky have a picnic with Juleigh and her friends. It premiered on August 24, 2019. #'Saltwater Crocodile - A Saltwater Crocodile named Dominic teaches Luna how to swim but Evan thinks that he's hurting her. It premiered on August 31, 2019. #'Utahraptor - '''Millie the Utahraptor takes Rex (Tyrannosaurus), Tristan (Allosaurus), Nicky (Ceratosaurus), Penny (Brontosaurus) along with Juleigh and her friends to a cave where the cave paintings are. It premiered on September 7, 2019. #'Tasmanian Devil - 'A Tasmanian Devil named Stryke challenges Evan to a video game duel. It premiered on September 14, 2019. #'Aquatopia -''' Juleigh and her friends along with Melvin head to Aquatopia to find a sunken ship where a party is going on. It premiered on September 21, 2019. Cameos include Parrotfish, Peacock Flounder, Salp and Tarpon. #'The Hot Springs - '''Juleigh and her friends visit the hot springs with a Bison named Sarge. It premiered on September 28, 2019. #'The Jungle Rescue - 'While Juleigh and her friends go camping with a Fer De Lance (Farley), They must save King Bo's babies during the night. It premiered on October 5, 2019. Cameos include Dirt Frog, Walking Stick, Stream Anole, Giant Wood Cockroach, Rufous Eyed Tree Frog, Cat Eyed Snake, Tropical Scorpion, Katydid and Casgue Headed Lizard. #'Copperhead - 'A Timber Rattlesnake named Jake leads Juleigh and her friends (Along with her friends from school) on an expedition to find the Copperhead. It premiered on October 12, 2019. Cameos include Fence Lizard. #'Tardigrade -''' Luna and Juleigh go in search of a Tardigrade with Monty while Stevie, Casey and Evan go swimming. It premiered on October 19, 2019. #'Lord of the Geckos - '''A parody of Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit, Juleigh and co help a calico cat named Marian and a Guineafowl named Ivan find the secret of the geckos. It premiered on October 26, 2019. #'Ghost 'Glass Frog - '''A ghost glass frog named Candice mistakes Evan as a fluffy blanket. It premiered on November 2, 2019. Cameos include Dwarf Glass Frog, Fer De Lance and Green Striped Glass Frog. #'Footprints - 'After Maso made his first footprint, Juleigh and the others take him to find footprints of different animals and meet them. It premiered on November 9, 2019. Cameos include Coyote. #'King Bo's Froggy Contest - 'It's King Bo's birthday and Juleigh and the others celebrate by bringing two frogs for his birthday party. It premiered November 16, 2019. Cameos include Strawberry Poison Dart Frog and Green and Black Poison Dart Frog. #'Dangerous Snakes - 'Farley and Juleigh visit the dangerous snakes (AKA Farley's Friends) and watch them get venom out. It premiered on November 23, 2019. Cameos include King Brown Snake, Coastal Taipan and Inland Taipan. #'Great White Shark - 'Maso, Juleigh and Luna hitch a ride on a Great White Shark named Buster. It premiered on November 30, 2019. Note that Stevie, Casey and Evan made a cameo during this episode. #'Giant Stingray - 'Stevie, Casey and Evan meet a Southern Atlantic Stingray named Marine as she takes them to meet other members of her group. It premiered on December 7, 2019. Note that Juleigh, Luna and Meso made a cameo during this episode. #'Mudpuppy - 'Evan and Juleigh meet a Mudpuppy named Agnes and shows her about her home. It premiered on December 14, 2019. Cameos include Crayfish. #'The Submarine - 'Juleigh and her friends along with Meso and Eloise go on a submarine ride to meet Buster the Great White Shark again. It premiered on December 21, 2019. #'Monty's Surprise - 'Monty gets surprised and watches a Tardigrade give birth. It premiered on January 4, 2020. #'Hesperornithoides - 'Juleigh and her friends and Tristan encounter a baby Hesperornithoides named Lori and is looking for a new family after she hatched. It premiered on January 18, 2020. #'Marine's Snack Time - 'Juleigh and Luna bring a stash of meat for Marine the Southern Atlantic Stingray and her friends. It premiered on January 25, 2020. #'Turtle Trouble - 'Juleigh, Luna, Casey and Evan meet a Blanding's turtle named Sheldon and talks to them about his species. It premiered on February 8, 2020. This webisode takes place after Season 1. #'Foxes - 'Juleigh and her friends make friends with a red fox named Otto and asks him to replace Stevie. It premiered on February 15, 2020. #'California Condor - '''Otto discovers a California Condor named Peck who was one of Ludwig's henchmen. It premiered on February 22, 2020. Category:Web Series